1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf swing practicing article which is shorter in overall length than an ordinary golf club.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In golf, one of the very effective techniques for driving the ball accurately is to swing the club in the so-called level swing style, which means to swing the club in such a manner that the golf player's shoulders and waist turn in given planes which are substantially perpendicular to a given swing axis.
However, it is by no means easy for ordinary golfers to practice this level swing in the swing of the golf club. The reason is that since the golf club has a head at the distal end of its shaft, the center of gravity deviates from the center axis of the shaft and grip of the club, causing the golfer to be conscious of the head which strikes the ball, said head deviating from the center axis of the shaft and grip. Therefore, in a swing practice using an ordinary club, realization of the level swing cannot be said to be easy.
Various swing practicing articles have heretofore been invented which are shorter in overall length than ordinary clubs to make it possible to practice even in narrow spaces. In such swing practicing articles, the mass in the distal portion is made greater than the mass of the ordinary club head in order to make the sensational weight in swing closer to that associated with the ordinary club. Such measure, however, results in excessive mass being concentrated in the distal portion only to cause the danger of the swing sensation obtained deviating from the ordinary swing sensation. Further, in that case, the shape of the distal portion is enlarged almost necessarily in accordance with the mass and hence the golfer takes the distal portion as the head, excessively concentrating his sensation on the distal portion, obstructing realization of the level swing.